Mezclando el trabajo con los sentimientos
by mary-loki
Summary: UA Haruno Sakura es una excelente abogada y se hará cargo del divorcio de Uchiha Sasuke. A ella no le gusta mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos pero en este caso ¿será asi?...SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa!! este es mi primer fic SasuSaku, espero q les guste y le den una oportunidad, siii??**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera muchas cosas cambiarían nn**

* * *

Eran las 7 a.m y una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años se levantaba. La noche anterior se había desvelado revisando unos cuántos documentos y ahora el sueño la albergaba. Cómo le gustaría seguir durmiendo sobre aquel suave y cómodo colchón cubiertas por las cálidas frazadas pero no, debía irse a trabajar, tenía varias cosas por hacer.

Se dirigió al baño y esperó a que la tina se llenara con agua caliente ya que hacía frío. Estaban en pleno invierno. Al estar la tina llena comenzó a quitarse sus ropas y dejarlas tiradas por ahí, luego las acomodaría. Se metió en la bañera y comenzó con su relajante baño.

Pasada media hora salió con una toalla cubriendo su esbelta figura. Se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso su ropa interior y luego una camisa de mangas ¾ blanca desabotonada los primeros botones junto con una falda color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y encima de su camisa se colocó un saco del color de su pollera y por último unos zapatos de tacón blancos.

Se puso frente a un espejo donde podía ver su cuerpo entero. Se fijó si todo estaba bien. Tomó un peine y frente a un espejo que solo mostraba su rostro comenzó a peinarse.

Peinó su corto cabello que era de un color poco usual, era rosado y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tomó unas cuantas pinzas para el cabello y comenzó a recogérselo, lo que podía, en un elegante peinado dejando que su flequillo cubriera su frente, que según ella era demasiado grande.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Como ya dije, su pelo era de un peculiar color rosado y corto hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde jade muy expresivos cualquier persona podría darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos y su rostro mostraba facciones finas y elegantes.

Su nombre es Haruno Sakura y es una de las mejores abogadas del país junto a su colega y amigo.

Se fue al comedor no sin antes ponerse un labial rosado y sombra del mismo color. Podría decirse que el rosa era uno de sus colores favoritos. Se preparó su desayuno y al terminar de hacerlo, se lo comió. A las 8 a.m tenía que estar en el estudio jurídico en el cual trabajaba

Le quedaban 15 minutos, suerte que solo vivía a un par de cuadras del lugar. Vivía sola en un departamento y para ella su vida era su trabajo y no le gustaba involucrarse con sus clientes, no le gustaba mezclar su trabajo con los sentimientos. Ya varios de sus clientes se le habían insinuado y ella siempre los rechazó diciéndoles el por qué.

Salió de su departamento y se fue directo al estudio. Al llegar allí se acercó a la secretaria de su jefe que también era su amiga.

-Hola Sakura, cómo has estado?- le preguntó una mujer de su edad y cabello rubio largo, atado en una coleta alta y ojos azules. Su nombre es Yamanaka Ino.

-Bien con mucho trabajo y tu?- preguntó a su amiga Sakura.

-Muy bien, Thika me ha llevado a un restaurante muy lujoso- decía emocionada Ino. Nara Shikamaru era un profesor muy prestigioso en una Universidad muy prestigiosa y era el prometido de Ino- Sakura eso es lo que tu necesitas, un novio- le dijo convencida. Siempre era lo mismo, Ino siempre le decía eso que debía buscarse un novio y ella siempre le contestaba lo mismo.

-Ya te dije, tengo demasiado trabajo como para estar pensando en eso- le dijo con el ceño un tanto fruncido- me voy a mi oficina, hay algo nuevo?- preguntó antes de irse.

-Emm…no por ahora, por la tarde vendrá el señor Aburame para que se firmen los documentos y así finalizar el juicio- le dijo.

-Está bien- dijo y luego se fue a su oficina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un hombre de unos 27 años de edad de cabello negro al igual que sus inexpresivos ojos se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de un bar. Parecía pensativo, perturbado. Muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Hace casi una semana que no pegaba un ojo y todo por culpa de aquella maldita perra.

Apretó sus puños sobre la mesa y su ceño se frunció a más no poder. Maldecía en voz baja a una persona, a la culpable de su estado. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él, seguro era la persona a la que había citado a aquel lugar y no se equivocó.

-Buenos días Sasuke-teme- decía un hombre de 27 años. Su cabello era rubio, en punta y lo tenía desordenado, sus ojos eran azules y muy expresivos y tenía unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla.

-Siéntate ya dobe- dijo malhumorado el hombre. Era Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de una de las más famosas empresas de Japón. Atractivo, arrogante y muy adinerado. También _estaba_ casado.

-Pero qué humor de perros te traes, eh!- decía el hombre sentándose frente a él. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y es el mejor amigo de Sasuke- y qué necesitas? Para qué me citas aquí, no ves qué tengo que ir a trabajar?- preguntó impaciente esperando una respuesta.

-Te necesito a ti cómo mi abogado- dijo serio.

-Qué? Problemas en la empresa?- preguntó como si eso fuera normal.

-No, el problema es Karin- dijo con enfado y rabia.

-Quñe sucede con ella?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. Nunca le había gustado esa mujer, no sabía como Sasuke pudo haberse casado con ella.

-Le pedí el divorcio- dijo cortante.

-Ah bueno, ya era hora- le contestó Naruto- y por qué? Ah ya sé…ya no la aguantas jaja- dijo riendo el chico como si el problema de su amigo fuera cualquier cosa.

-A parte de eso…me engañó- dijo mientras sorprendía un poco a Naruto, aunque eso no era para sorprenderse, se notaba a leguas que aquella mujer no amaba a Sasuke solo a su dinero y que era solo una simple regalada que se iba con cualquiera que tuviera dinero.

-Oh ya veo- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más serio- y cómo te enteraste? Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó un tanto curioso.

-Ja quién me lo dijo?- preguntó irónico- nadie, lo vi con mis propios ojos!- dijo mientras recordaba. Había sido hace casi una semana.

_-----------------Flash Back---------------_

_Eran las 22 p.m de la noche. Sasuke seguía en su oficina revisando papeles y firmando documentos. Hace un rato había llamado a su mujer avisándole que llegaría tarde y que no lo esperara._

_En la empresa aun quedaba su secretaria que no se iba hasta que su jefe lo hiciera. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Tenía demasiado trabajo, ser el dueño de aquella empresa era demasiado trabajo._

_Mientras firmaba los documentos bebía una taza de café para no quedarse dormido. Trabajaba desde la mañana hasta la noche, estaba agotado de tanto trabajo debía tomarse unas vacaciones._

_Sintió como la puerta de su despacho se abrí y levantó su mirada viendo que por allí entraba su tímida secretaria._

_-E-etto…s-señor e-es m-mejor q-que s-se v-vaya a-a s-su c-casa, s-se n-nota m-muy c-cansado- decía una mujer de 25 años de cabello largo negro azulado y ojos perla. Su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata y era su secretaria desde hacía dos años y debía admitir que era muy eficiente no como la anterior que había tenido. Su mejor amigo, Naruto, estaba enamorado de ella, se lo había dicho miles de veces pero a ella nunca se lo dijo._

_-Primero debo ordenar éstos documentos- dijo con cansancio mientras señalaba los documentos sobre su escritorio._

_-N-no se p-preocupe, y-yo l-lo h-haré- dijo tímidamente._

_-Está bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su saco negro y se lo ponía ya que estaban en invierno y hacía frío._

_-A-dios s-señor, b-buenas n-noches- se despidió su secretaria de él._

_-Adios- dijo y luego se marchó. Se dirigió al estacionamiento que se encontraba en el subsuelo del gran edificio. Quitó la alarma de su Mercedes negro y luego se subió y se fue rumbo a su casa._

_Llegó a su casa y arrojó su saco sobre el sillón y aflojó la corbata que le apretaba el cuello._

_-Karin, llegué- decía con su tono frío de siempre pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a decir- Karin!- dijo un poco más fuerte mientras caminaba por la casa revisándola y buscando a su esposa._

_De repente paró en seco. Escuchó unos leves gemidos y jadeos. Comenzó a seguir aquellos sonidos que lo condujeron hasta su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con su mujer y asomó su cabeza._

_De pronto sintió cómo el mundo se le venía abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido. No podía creer lo que veía. Su mujer, su propia mujer estaba revolcándose en SU cama con otro tipo._

_La rabia lo invadió que se acercó a la cama y tomó a aquel sujeto y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y luego lo arrojó al suelo mientras que Karin lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que su marido la descubrió._

_Sasuke miró con odio al hombre que estaba tirado en el piso. Aun no le había podido ver el rostro hasta que el hombre se levantó del suelo mostrando su desnudez y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. _

_-I-itachi- dijo en un susurro sorprendido. La persona que más odiaba en el mundo se había acostado con su mujer y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y él no se había dado cuenta de eso._

_Luego miró a su mujer con el ceño fruncido y masculló._

_-Maldita perra, me engañaste- decía apretando sus puños- y con mi hermano y para el colmo en MI cama- soltaba las palabras con odio y repugnancia._

_-Sasuke yo…- decía la mujer tratando de defenderse pero no podía la había atrapado con las manos en la masa._

_-Tu zorra te vas ahora mismo de mi casa!- decía a su "mujer" y ésta la miraba sorprendida. Jamás pensó que la echaría de la casa- y tu- dijo volviendo a su hermano mayor que seguía con esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro- tu me las vas a pagar, maldito mal nacido- masculló con enfado._

_-Ay hermanito tu me harás pagar? Y cómo?- preguntó burlón._

_-Aun no lose- dijo- pero ten por seguro que lo haré- volvió a decir. Luego Itachi tomó su ropa, se la puso y se fue. Sasuke le había dicho miles de cosas a Karin y luego la echó de la casa diciéndole que no la quería volver a ver nunca más._

_Así pasaron unos días hasta que Sasuke tomó una decisión. Se dirigió a un pequeño departamento, había averiguado donde estaba Karin, y tocó la puerta y Karin le abrió._

_-Qué quieres?- le preguntó mientras fingía arrepentimiento._

_-El divorcio- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Karin._

_-Qué?- dijo con sorpresa._

_-Lo que escuchaste- le dijo él._

_-P-pero…- decía Karin._

_-Pero nada- dijo- búscate un abogado- le dijo y se estaba por ir pero antes le dijo- pero antes por qué?- le preguntó fríamente._

_-Porque tu siempre estabas ocupado, siempre llegabas cansado de la oficina y nunca querías hacerlo conmigo porque estabas cansado y yo…yo tengo necesidades, entonces comencé a acostarme con t hermano durante mucho tiempo y miles de veces y tu como un el idiota que eres no te diste cuenta- le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Maldita perra- le dijo con odio._

_-Y? por lo menos pasé las mejores noches de mi vida- volvió a decirle con la sonrisa en su rostro. Luego le cerró la puerta y Sasuke se fue con las ganas de golpearla por ser tan descarada. _

_---------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-Mmm…yo sabía que esa mujer no era buena para ti- le dijo Naruto.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo- entonces serás mi abogado?- preguntó Sasuke a su mejor amigo.

-No puedo- dijo triste por no poder ayudar a su amigo- ya tengo varios casos no podré con otro más- dijo.

-Diablos!- dijo en un susurro- y de dónde saco otro abogado confiable?- preguntó. A Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Yo no podré hacerlo pero conozco a alguien que si- le dijo Naruto. Sasuke lo miró con atención- tu ve al estudio donde trabajo por la tarde y pregunta por Haruno, dile que vas de mi parte igual yo ahora le comentaré- dijo mientras se levantaba para irse a trabajar.

-Hmp- dijo.

-------

Naruto había llegado al estudio jurídico y se acercó a ino.

-Oye Ino, Sakura-chan ya llegó?- preguntó Naruto a la rubia.

-Si, hace un rato, está en su oficina- le contestó la mujer.

-Gracias- dijo y se fue al despacho de su amiga. Al llegar tocó la puerta y adentro se escuchó un leve 'Adelante' y él se adentró en el lugar.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio entrando.

-Buenos días Naruto- le respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Oye Sakura-chan necesito pedirte un favor- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Si, dime- dijo curiosa.

-Verás tengo un amigo que necesita un abogado para que maneje su divorcio y yo no puedo ya tengo demasiadas cosas y tu solo debes terminar uno hoy, cierto?- le preguntó.

-Eh…si- dijo Sakura aun sin entender.

-Entonces podrías manejar tu su caso?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Yo…nose- dijo Sakura sin saber si aceptar.

-Por favor Sakura, es mi mejor amigo y necesita ayuda- le rogó a Sakura.

-Ahh…está bien Naruto- dijo resignada.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan- agradeció Naruto feliz- él vendrá en la tarde- dijo Naruto.

-Está bien- dijo Sakura y luego Naruto se fue.

Así la mañana pasó y se hizo las 16 p.m. Sakura estaba terminando unos trámites con Aburame Shino.

-Bueno Señor Aburame ganamos el juicio, ahora la empresa deberá devolver todo- dijo Sakura mientras estrechaba la mano de un hombre de cabello castaño en punta y lentes negros.

Un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros entró en aquel gran estudio y se dirigió a una rubia de coleta.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con voz ronca llamando la atención de la rubia que lo miró con los ojos y boca abiertas y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-S-si, qué d-desea?- preguntó en un tartamudeo Ino.

-Necesito ver a Haruno- dijo fríamente- vengo de parte de Uzumaki Naruto- volvió a decir.

-Oh s-si, e-ella está en s-su despacho- dijo- en el 2º piso la p-primera puerta a la d-derecha- dijo mientras pensaba que su amiga tenía mucha suerte ya que la mayoría de sus clientes eran muy apuestos.

-Gracias- agradeció y luego se fue.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de la oficina de Sakura y ella dijo que pasara.

-Adelante- dijo mientras revisaba varios documentos.

-Buenas tardes dijo el hombre que Ino había atendido mientras entraba en el despacho.

-Buenas…tarde- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba su vista y la posaba en aquel hermoso hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto me envió aquí- dijo serio a la mujer frente a él que por cierto era muy hermosa.

-A-ah s-si- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a él y le extendía la mano- mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura- dijo mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos y una corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos…

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado!! espero q dejen comentarios, siii?? asi se si les gustó o no y si lo continuo!! voy a estar esperando ansiosa sus coments!! chauuuu...**

**PD: Pasen x mi metro: http(:)//www(.)metroflog(.)com/kag(guion bajo)hina**


	2. Chapter 2: Noticia

**Holaaa!! aca les dejo el 2º cap d ésta historia, espero q les guste!! muchas grax x sus comentarios, me hizo muy feliz leerlos n.n espero q éste capi no los aburra jeje, ahora mejor dejo q lean...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence sino muchas cosas cambiarían n.n**

**Aclaración:**

_blablabla-_** Inner de Sakura.**

* * *

Sakura soltó la mano del Uchiha rápidamente al sentir una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Qué había sido eso? Por qué se sentía nerviosa al estar parada frente a aquel hombre que poseía el cuerpo de un dios? Por qué? Se preguntaba a ella misma, pero fue quitada de sus pensamientos por la ronca y fría voz de Sasuke.

-Le pasa algo?- preguntó indiferente al notar que su nueva abogada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque claro, él también había estado vacilando unos instantes en sus pensamientos ya que había sentido la misma corriente eléctrica que Sakura y no sabía por qué sentía deseos hacia una mujer que a penas conocía.

-E-eh n-nada- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y luego miró al hombre frente a ella- por favor tome asiento- dijo poniéndose seria. Debía centrarse en su trabajo.

-Si- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente al escritorio de la mujer. Sakura hizo lo mismo pero se sentó en el lugar que estaba antes de que entrara Sasuke en su oficina. Quedaron frente a frente.

-Eh bueno, me podría decir el motivo de su visita?- preguntó Sakura al Uchiha.

-Uzumaki Naruto me mandó aquí- comenzó a decir, serio- y el motivo es que me quiero separar de mi…mujer- decía mientras que sintió asco al decir la última palabra, sentía asco de su _mujer_.

-Bien- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y lo miraba seria- qué fue lo que hizo, usted o su mujer, para llegar a ésta decisión?- preguntó Sakura. Primero debía conocer sus razones.

-Ella…me fue infiel, me engañó como la zorra que es- masculló con odio hacia Karin.

-Adulterio- dijo resumiendo lo que el chico le dijo. Siempre había pensado que la mayoría de las personas que cometían adulterio eran hombres pero parece que también las mujeres eran capaces de hacerlo. Ella detestaba a aquellas personas que le eran infieles a sus maridos o esposas, lo que fuere, simplemente lo detestaba.

-Si- dijo él- cuánto tiempo durará los trámites para el divorcio, me gustaría estar lejos de ella lo más pronto posible- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro aunque su mirada mostraba tristeza.

-Todo depende- le contestó Sakura- si su mujer está de acuerdo con el divorcio, durará unos 4 meses- dijo haciendo una pausa- en cambio, si su mujer no lo está esto podría tomar un largo tiempo- le comentó a Sasuke quien solo frunció el ceño y luego maldijo.

-Maldición!- dijo en un susurro que Sakura escuchó.

-Y…su esposa está de acuerdo con su decisión?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- dijo el pelinegro- no me ha dicho ni que si ni que no- volvió a decir.

-Está bien- suspiró- usted consiga su respuesta ya sea que si o que no, mientras yo conseguiré una audiencia con el juez- le dijo la pelirrosa.

-Eso es todo?- preguntó sasuke.

-No- le respondió ella- mire que si el divorcio se realiza, a su mujer le corresponde el 50 de sus bienes- dijo al Uchiha quien frunció el ceño.

-No me importa si tengo que darle toda mi fortuna, con tal de estar lejos de esa maldita- dijo con enojo.

-Bien- dijo Sakura- ahora si fue todo- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban y volvía a estrechar sus manos sintiendo nuevamente aquella corriente- fue un placer conocerlo Señor Uchiha- dijo Sakura tratando de no ponerse nerviosa al sentir la mano de Sasuke tocando la suya.

-Igualmente- le dijo Sasuke mientras sentía la suave y blanca piel de la mujer estrechando su mano. Luego de eso soltaron sus manos y el pelinegro se fue dejando a Sakura sola en su despacho.

-Ahhh Sakura qué es lo que te sucede?- se decía a ella misma en susurros mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-_Ahhh no era hermoso?_­ Dijo mientras hacía su aparición su inner.

-Oh no otra vez tu? Cuándo apareces es porque algo andas tramando- decía Sakura mientras hablaba con ella misma.

-_-Cha! Es que no lo viste a ese bombón?_- seguía insistiendo su molesta inner.

-Si y qué?- preguntó haciendo que no entendía.

-_Vamos Sakura! Enamóralo, ese hombre tiene que ser de nosotras, cha!_­- exclamaba su inner, entusiasta.

-Claro que no!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- sabes lo que pienso sobre involucrarme con mis clientes- le dijo algo molesta.

-_Si, si ya sé no te gusta mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos pero…éste podría ser una excepción, no viste lo que era?_- le decía su inner mientras de su boca caía baba.

-Ya, vete! Tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo algo sonrojada.

-_Cómo quieras, pero luego no digas que no te avisé cuando ese bombón se vaya con otra_- le contestó su inner mientras se iba dejando en paz a Sakura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke había salido del edificio en el que había entrado momentos antes y se subió en su auto y se dirigió nuevamente a su empresa. Luego de unos minutos llegó a la entrada de su empresa, dejó su auto en el estacionamiento y luego comenzó a caminar por el interior de aquel gran lugar hasta su oficina.

Antes de entrar en su oficina, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su secretaria.

-Hinata ha pasado algo durante mi ausencia?- preguntó con seriedad. La mujer lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eh…s-si…s-señor- dijo tímidamente.

-Qué?- preguntó con la misma seriedad de antes.

-L-la S-señora Karin ha v-venido…q-quería h-hablar c-con –usted- dijo la mujer algo asustada al ver la expresión de su jefe al nombrar a la señora Karin.

-Dijo algo?- preguntó molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

-S-si…q-que m-más t-tarde v-vendría d-de n-nuevo- dijo otra vez Hinata.

-Bueno…sigue trabajando- dijo mientras que, con enfado, se dirigía a su oficina.

Entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabello negro y se los revolvió, molesto. Maldita, después de lo que le hizo tenía el descaro de aparecerse por su oficina? Pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así, para nada. Se iba a separar de esa zorra y si ella se negaba haría hasta lo imposible por divorciarse de esa cualquiera.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Con rabia dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara pero al otro lado le contestaron.

-Teme, soy yo Naruto- dijo el rubio. Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y la abrió haciendo pasar al chico de ojos azules.

-Pasa- dijo aun enfadado y luego cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Hey, hey, qué te sucede? Por qué tan enojado?- preguntó Naruto sonriente mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Ahora te cuento- dijo con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Se acercó a su escritorio y apretó un botón y le dijo a Hinata, por éste, que le trajera 2 cafés, Hinata le respondió tímidamente que enseguida se lo llevaba y luego él se sentó en otro sillón, frente a Naruto.

-Y, dime, qué sucedió para que tengas ese humor de perros?- preguntó con burla. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y luego comenzó a hablar.

-No me habías dicho que Haruno era una mujer- dijo mientras lo miraba. La verdad siempre había preferido que sus abogados fueran hombres, no confiaba mucho en el trabajo de las mujeres.

-Bueno ese fue un pequeño detalle- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero…fuiste hoy a su oficina?- preguntó curioso.

-Si- respondió secamente.

-Y…qué te dijo? Se hará cargo de tu divorcio?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si- volvió a responder fríamente.

-Y qué más te dijo?- dijo ya harto de las respuesta de su amigo. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre respondía con monólogos.

-Que los trámites durarían 4 meses si _ella _está de acuerdo pero sino…se prolongará más- dijo serio. Naruto lo miró.

-Si, realizar un divorcio es algo…complicado- le comentó Naruto- pero no te preocupes, Sakura-chan es muy buena- le dijo sonriente.

-Sabes que no confío mucho en el trabajo de las mujeres- le respondió sasuke con expresión seria- sabes que una vez ya tuve una abogada que era mujer, que fue antes de casarme con esa, y se me había insinuado, que me invitó a su departamento para arreglar unas cuantas cosas pero terminó siendo otra…ella quería hacer otras cosas- le volvió a decir.

-Pero con ella no tienes de qué preocuparte- le dijo Naruto- ella es una excelente abogada, además no le gusta involucrarse con sus clientes siempre lo ha dicho y eso que también a ella se le han insinuado varias veces sus clientes y ella siempre los rechazó, algunas de buena manera, que entendieron y a otros no, que le seguían insistiendo y ella les dio su merecido- dijo con una gotita en su nuca mientras recordaba algunos de esos casos.

-Espero que sea así- dijo Sasuke. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Sasuke dijo que pasara. Por la puerta entró Hinata con una bandeja que tenía 2 tazas con café y algunas tostadas. Se acercó a ellos.

-A-aca l-les dejo l-lo que p-pidió, Señor- dijo mientras que, con nerviosismo, dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesita de mármol, y sonreía con timidez a Naruto quien también le sonrió y ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Buenos tardes Hinata-cha- le saludó con confianza y con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-B-buenas t-tardes S-señor U-uzumaki- dijo avergonzada.

-Llámame por mi nombre Hinata-chan, tutéame- le dijo el rubio.

-C-como ust…t-tu d-digas, N-naruto-san- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa vergonzosa en el rostro- Y-yo me retiro, s-señor U-uchiha- dijo mientras que se dirigía a la puerta del despacho para luego salir y cerrarla con suavidad.

-No es linda Hinata-chan?- dijo Naruto sonrojado.

-Cómo digas- dijo él sin importancia. Si tan enamorado estaba de ella por qué no iba y se lo decía.

-Claro que lo digo- dijo con entusiasmo aún sonrojado.

-Ya, en qué estábamos?- dijo Sasuke queriendo volver al tema que estaban hablando antes de que entrara Hinata.

-De que Sakura-chan es una excelente abogada y además es dos años más joven que yo y tiene más experiencia- le comentó a Sasuke.

-Más experiencia que tu?- preguntó sin creerlo. Naruto era abogado desde los 23 años y para haberlo sido desde tan joven era muy bueno.

-Si, ella es muy inteligente entonces se graduó a los 20 años y es realmente buena, hasta creo que es mucho mejor que yo- le volvió a decir, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-Espero que así sea, ya quiero que esa perra de Karin se vaya de mi vida- dijo con odio. Y así estuvieron hablando por un buen rato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras en otro lado. En un gran edificio, en uno de los departamentos de aquel lugar se encontraban dos personas hablando. Una mujer de cabello rojo y mirada profunda y otro de cabello negro y de mirar del mismo color.

-Itachi nose si quiero separarme de sasuke- dijo la pelirroja mirando al pelinegro que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Cómo que no quieres separarte de él?- preguntó con enfado el pelinegro.

-Es que…yo…yo lo amo, aunque él ahora me desprecie, me odie, me repudie, me aborrezca, deteste…y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir- dijo ella.

-Es que no entiendes?- le dijo con brusquedad- si tu te separas de él, él deberá darte el 50 de sus bienes, o sea la mitad de su fortuna te correspondería y si te quedas conmigo seremos ricos, muy ricos- dijo con codicia Itachi.

-Yo…nose, hoy fui a su oficina le iba a decir que no le daría el divorcio pero ahora…nose, estoy confundida- dijo Karin mirando a Itachi.

-No te preocupes…yo podría quitarte tus dudas- dijo en tono lujurioso y Karin entendió a qué se refería.

-Yo…- dijo pero no pudo continuar ya que Itachi había comenzado a besarla en los labios con ferocidad y ella le correspondió. Ahora no se iba a poner a pensar en si se separaba o no de Sasuke, lo dejaría para otro momento. Ahora necesitaba de Itachi.

Sus besos dejaron de ser brutos para hacerlos más apasionados y luego comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de Karin haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y que el calor del cuerpo de Itachi aumentara al igual que su erección que comenzaba a crecer.

Comenzaron a caminar sin dejar de besarse y sin dejar sus caricias. Karin estaba ya sin su blusa e Itachi sin su camisa. La apoyó contra la pared mientras bajaba sus besos hasta el nacimiento de los senos de ella mientras que Karin acariciaba con vehemencia la espalda del hombre y luego enredaba sus manos en el largo cabello del Uchiha.

Itachi despegó a Karin de la pared y la tomó en brazos sin dejar de tocarse y besarse mutuamente y la llevó a la habitación que tenía una cama matrimonial. Luego cerró la puerta tras ellos y siguieron con su labor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya eran las 19 p.m y una pelirroja caminaba con rapidez hacia su auto para luego entrar en él y ponerlo en marcha.

Había tomado una decisión, no le daría por nada en el mundo el divorcio a Sasuke. Además hace una semana, antes de que Sasuke los encontrara haciendo el amor a ella y Karin, se había ido al médico ya que había estado con náuseas, antojos, etc. Y el doctor le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada ya de 3 meses.

Estaba segura que el hijo era de Itachi, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo tendiendo sexo con él que con Sasuke, asique había más probabilidad. Con Sasuke también había tenido buenas noches pero no tan seguidas como con Itachi.

Tenía un plan, un plan que haría que Sasuke no la abandonara y tenía que funcionar. Llegó a la empresa y se dirigió a la secretaria de su marido.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con superioridad a Hinata.

-B-buenas t-tardes s-señora K-karin- dijo Hinata intimidaba, es que esa mujer daba miedo y también muy mala espina.

-Dónde está Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar seria.

-E-n s-su d-despacho- le respondió tímidamente.

-Está bien- dijo sin decir Adios ni Gracias. Al llegar frente a la oficina de Sasuke, tomó aire y golpeó la puerta. Adentro se escuchó un 'Adelante 'y ella entró.

Sasuke estaba revisando un par de documentos hasta que escuchó un golpe en la puerta y él dio permiso para que entrara. Naruto se había ido hace un rato por lo cual estaba solo. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con una pelirroja entrar a su oficina. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

Qué haces aquí?- preguntó exigiendo una respuesta.

-Necesito hablar contigo, amor- dijo Karin tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ja tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- le dijo Sasuke irónico- además no me digas amor, porque ya no lo soy- le volvió a decir con frialdad más de la que acostumbraba.

-Claro que si- le contradijo ella.

-Claro que no- volvió a decir- espero que ya tengas abogado porque yo ya si la tengo- dijo Sasuke.

-No, no lo tengo- le dijo ella- además yo jamás acepté divorciarme de ti- dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke la miró con sorpresa. Qué quería decir con eso?

-Claro que nos separaremos- dijo dejando su sorpresa de lado.

-No sin mi consentimiento- le contradijo nuevamente- yo no quiero separarme de ti porque…porque te amo- le dijo mientras que una lágrima le caía por su cara.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte que el bastardo de Itachi- le dijo con odio y repugnancia.

-P-pero Sasuke- comenzó a decir de nuevo- se que cometí un error pero…tu nunca estabas en casa y yo me sentía sola y bueno después pasó lo que pasó con Itachi- dijo tratando de que Sasuke le creyera.

-No te creo- dijo- tu y el estúpido de mi hermano se rieron de mi y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo- dijo mientras revolvía se pelo.

-Eso no es verdad Sasuke!- le dijo Karin.

-Si que lo es!- le gritó él, asustando a la pelirroja- asique ahora vete, no te quiero ver- le dijo- ahh y el divorcio se hará quieras o no- le dijo sasuke mientras trataba de matarla con su mirada, lástima que no podía hacerlo.

-N-no- dijo ella en un susurro que fue oído por Sasuke- a-antes tengo que decirte algo- le dijo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Dilo rápido- le dijo con rabia.

-S-sasuke estoy embarazada- lo dijo de una- y e-es tuyo- volvió a decir. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke siempre había querido tener un hijo. Un hijo al cual querer y al cual algún día se convertiría en el nuevo jefe de la empresa.

Sasuke al escuchar esto se quedó callado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Esto no podía estar sucediéndole, no…seguro era algo que había tramado Karin, él no podía tener un hijo con ella, no…no podía. Él quería un hijo pero no con esa maldita que lo había traicionado, engañado. Sasuke no creía en lo que ella le decía….

Continuará…

* * *

**Se acabó el capi, espero q les haya gustado! espero q tmb dejen comentarios en este capi, nos vemos en el prox capi, xauuuu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Ahh siento muuchoo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba sin inspiración y también estuve con muchas pruebas y demás pff pero bueno aca les dejo la conti q espero q sea d su agrado ! Mejor dejo q lean y agradezco muuchoo sus coments **

* * *

Aun seguía sin creer en las palabras de Karin. Aquellas palabras no lo convencían en lo absoluto. Ya hacía meses que no tenían relaciones, entonces, cómo podía aquello ser posible? Ja! Seguro sería otras de sus mentiras o quizás estaría diciendo la verdad pero ese bebé no era suyo.

Nadie podría asegurarle que aquella zorra solo había estado con el maldito de su hermano mayor, Itachi. Lo más probable es que haya estado con más de uno como la ramera que es.

-Y tu crees que yo voy a creerme eso?- le preguntó irónico Sasuke- Ja! Pues ni lo sueñes!- volvió a decirle.

-P-pero Sasuke, amor! Es la verdad!- decía casi histérica Karin.

-Mierda Karin! Cómo quieres que me trague ese cuento de que estás embarazada después de haberme engañado con quién sabe cuántos hombres, eh? Cómo mierda quieres que te crea?!- empezó a gritar Sasuke. En realidad, aunque no lo mostrara, toda ésta situación le dolía y mucho. Él realmente amaba a Karin aunque ahora decía que la odiaba, en el fondo de su corazón aun quedaba algo del amor que alguna vez le había tenido a esa mujer que en ese momento tenía delante de él.

-Sasuke porque yo nunca te mentiría en una cosa así, yo nunca lo haría- le decía ella. Claro, todo lo que decía era una mentira pero si para hacer que Sasuke volviera con ella tenía que hacer eso, ella lo haría.

-Ja! Yo también pensaba que nunca serías capaz de mentirme ni aunque fuera una cosa sin importancia pero me equivoqué y no volveré a hacerlo- dijo Sasuke con voz trémula. En verdad eso le dolía más de lo que parecía.

-No, Sasuke! Yo te amo y éste hijo es tanto tuyo como mío, por favor debes creerme- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su piel.

-Creerte? Ja! Eso nunca más, para mi ya no existe! Ese hijo no es mio!- gritó nuevamente. Había estallado en furia ahora el poco amor que había creído que le quedaba por ella se esfumó en ese mismo instante. Ahora solo podía sentir odio y desprecio hacia Karin, simplemente eso- ahora por favor vete- dijo intentando tranquilizarse pero era en vano. No podría tranquilizarse mientras la presencia de Karin siguiera en su oficina.

-N-no- balbuceó la pelirroja- n-no me iré h-hasta que me creas- le contestó ella. Sasuke la miró con ira a los ojos y en ellos pudo notar la decisión que tenía.

-Vete o tendré que sacarte a la fuerza- habló entre dientes.

-Pues sácame a la fuerza si quieres pero volveré, lo haré hasta que me creas- habló con decisión Karin.

-Maldita dije que largues!- gritó otra vez. Éste fuerte grito asustó en demasía a Karin que intentó ocultarlo pero no lo logró.

-N-no Sasuke- balbuceó la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos. Todo esto era puro teatro para que Sasuke volviera con ella.

-Mierda vete y déjame en paz!- le gritó de nuevo. Karin ya no soportaba más aquellos gritos asique optó por irse.

-Está bien Sasuke- dijo. En la voz se le notaba el miedo pero también había otro sentimiento- y también te daré el divorcio si tanto lo quieres pero ya verás, te arrepentirás y regresarás a mi suplicando mi perdón- dijo con odio en cada una de sus palabras y luego se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo.

-Mierda!- exclamó Sasuke mientras daba un fuerte golpe al escritorio. Esa maldita de Karin además de eso era una descarada. Venir a decirle que está embarazada de él después de haber estado con quién sabe cuantos hombres ja! Eso si era ser una verdadera descarada. Había más posibilidad de que ese bebé fuera de Itachi que suyo.

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño al recordar el nombre de su hermano mayor. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi….cuánto lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Cuando creía haber encontrado la felicidad venía su estúpido hermano y se la arrebataba.

Todo eso era injusto. Todo le pasaba a él. Odiaba a Itachi y no porque sí, si no porque él tenía la culpa de haber perdido las cosas más importante de su vida. Él le había robado la felicidad que algún día había tenido y justo cuando vuelve a encontrarla viene y vuelve a arrebatársela. Siempre se preguntaba qué ganaba Itachi haciéndole todo eso. Simplemente no lo entendía.

Bueno algo tenía en mente. Itachi lo que siempre había querido era quitarle su fortuna, fortuna que supuestamente siempre tuvo que haberle pertenecido a él pero que no fue así por decisión de su padre, difunto hace cinco años. También él sabía que solo jugaba con karin, eso era bastante obvio, su hermano mayor siempre hacía lo mismo con todas las mujeres nunca había conocido la palabra _"Amor"_ y suponía que nunca la conocería. Seguro ahora su hermano estaría feliz con lo del divorcio con Karin, seguramente sabía que la mitad de sus bienes le pertenecerían a Karin y sabía también que la manipularía para así quedarse con esa fortuna.

Conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano. Su hermano vivía en la codicia, por eso siempre había querido que la fortuna le perteneciera y haría lo que fuera para conseguirla, hasta había sido capaz de matar a su propio padre para quedársela o eso creía él ya que su padre había sido asesinado y nunca descubrieron al maldito que lo había hecho pero él estaba seguro de que había sido Itachi, lo sabía ya que en el funeral estaba feliz, se le notaba a leguas, y porque además el día de la lectura del testamento también estaba feliz y con aquella sonrisa cínica que tanto detestaba y cuando dijeron el nombre del dueño de toda la fortuna de su padre, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y se levantó estrepitosamente y salió del tribunal lleno de furia.

Pero cuando dijo que su hermano había sido el asesino de su padre nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había creído! Claro porque Itachi siempre había sido el chico perfecto y él y hasta su padre sabían muy bien que no había sido así. Bueno su padre siempre lo había querido más que a él y siempre lo había creído perfecto hasta el día en que lo descubrió haciendo tratos ilegales y luego de unos días murió misteriosamente. Muchos oficiales y detectives decían que eso podría ser el crimen perfecto pero él sabía que no era así y haría hasta lo imposible para que metieran en la cárcel a su hermano aunque eso ya haya ocurrido hace cinco años.

Estaba enojado realmente enojado. Seguro después de todo esto necesitaría un psicólogo. No soportaba más estar en esa oficina, necesitaba aire. La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente y por ella se asomó su tímida secretaria.

-S-señor U-uchiha necesita a-algo?- preguntó tímidamente su secretaria, Hinata, mientras entraba a paso lento a la oficina de su jefe.

-Necesito aire- fue lo que logró escuchar Hinata de su jefe. En sus ojos se notaba la incertidumbre, no sabía a qué se refería su jefe con lo de _"Necesito aire" _y Sasuke lo entendió asi que la miró a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos y le contestó- me iré ahora de la empresa, si llaman diles que no estoy, encárgate de las citas que tenía para hoy, cancélalas todas- dijo con voz extremadamente fría, mucho más de la usual.

-C-como usted d-diga S-señor U-uchiha- dijo Hinata un tanto asustada por el tono utilizado por su jefe y un tanto sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Su jefe nunca cancelaba ninguna de sus citas a menos que tuviera algo muchísimo más importante qué hacer o que algún problema haya surgido pero los problemas nunca pasaban y para su jefe no había nada más importante que su empresa, claro, exceptuando a su mujer. La verdad no entendía mucho a su jefe.

-Ya puedes retirarte- le dijo Sasuke al notar que Hinata no le había quitado la vista de encima y ésta se dio cuenta y se sonrojó al máximo.

-S-si- dijo y salió disparada por la puerta. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, no se encontraba del todo bien y cómo iba a hacerlo luego de que Karin le dijera que estaba embarazada y que era, supuestamente, su hijo.

Tomó su saco y guardó las cosas en su maletín y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a…bueno no sabía con precisión a dónde iría pero necesitaba salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que lo apresaban y no lo dejaban respirar ni pensar.

Al salir de la empresa se dirigió a la cuadra de enfrente en donde estaba estacionado su auto. Tiró el maletín en el asiento trasero y luego él se subió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el auto para dirigirse a cualquier lugar mientras estuviera lejos de la empresa y de _ella._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Karin había salido realmente enfadada con Sasuke de la oficina. Estaba muy furiosa, su plan no había funcionado. Sasuke no le había creído ni una sola palabra sobre de que estaba embarazada, cosa que era cierta, pero la criatura que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre no era de Sasuke y ella lo sabía perfectamente pero ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener a su lado a Sasuke pero fue todo lo contrario. Ella sabía cuánto deseaba Sasuke tener un hijo, el cual algún día sería el heredero de toda su fortuna y de la empresa, por eso aprovechó aquella oportunidad que se le había ofrecido.

Apenas se enteró que estaba embarazada, que no fue hace mucho tiempo, pensó en decirle esa cruel mentira a Sasuke y ella pensaba que le creería pero no, no fue así y eso la hacía enrabiarse cada vez más. El tan solo pensar que Sasuke ya no sería suyo, eso la hacía salirse de sus casillas. Pero él se arrepentiría, en verdad lo haría. Está bien, él quería el divorcio ella iba a dárselo pero él sabía que Sasuke la amaba, se lo había dicho varias veces y ella confiaba en su palabra, y uno no puede dejar de amar a una persona de un día para el otro. Ya no sería ella la que le pidiera que no la dejara, que no la abandonara sería al revés, él mismo vendría a pedirle de rodillas, si hacía falta, que regresaran y ella haría que eso se cumpliera de una u otra forma.

Ya pensaría en algo para que Sasuke regresara con ella y creyera que el hijo que iba a tener era suyo pero ahora no era el momento. Se sentía llena de furia, rabia, ira y todo eso se estaba acumulando en sus ojos. Eran lágrimas pero no de tristeza, en lo absoluto, si no que eran de rabia, iba a vengarse de él.

Ahora necesitaba ser consolada y sabía exactamente a quién recurrir para que la consolara y le haga olvidar aquel momento que estaba pasando. Sonrió cínicamente al pensar en aquella persona. Bueno, no tendría a Sasuke, por el momento, pero tenía a su guapo y sexy hermano mayor, Itachi. Él era la persona que necesitaba en aquel momento, la única que podría hacerle olvidar lo que le estaba pasando, al menos durante unos momentos.

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de un departamento, para ser más específicos, el de su amante Itachi. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Las lágrimas contenidas de rabia que tenía ya no podía contenerlas así que dejó que éstas cayeran libremente por su rostro haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera un poco, pero no le importaba.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre extremadamente guapo, era Itachi y se encontraba sin camisa ni nada que cubriera su torso dejando al aire libre su bien formado pecho en el cual ella, apenas él abrió la puerta, y comenzó nuevamente con su teatro.

-Itachi, al menos te tengo a ti- decía sin vergüenza alguna. Itachi no era tan ingenuo cómo lo podía llegar a ser su hermanito menor. Él no creía aquel teatrito que estaba montando su amante.

-Vamos linda, entra y dime qué te pasa- le decía en susurros en el oído, haciéndola estremecer. Luego comenzó a besar su oreja, bajando por su cuello e iba dejando pequeñas marcas allí. A Karin se le erizó la piel ante su contacto y eso la había excitado en demasía. Parecía que aquella "pena" que sentía en ese momento se había esfumado al tan solo contacto de Itachi con su piel, claro que ella no sabía que Itachi solo la usaba para su beneficio. Ambos se adentraron en el lujoso departamento de Sasuke y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fin de semana había llegado. Esto era un gran alivio para cierta pelirrosa. Esos eran los únicos días en los que podía levantarse tarde y estar tranquila sin que nadie la moleste.

Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana y sakura acababa de levantarse y se dirigía al baño para arreglarse un poco el cabello, ya que éste era un desastre, como todos los días que se levantaba.

Una vez hubo cepillado su cabello y sus dientes y lavado su cara para borrar los rastros de sueño se dirigió, aun en pijama, a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y luego holgazanear todo el día, como siempre hacía. En realidad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Ah, lastima que solo puedo descansar durante dos días- se dijo mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. La verdad hacer el trabajo que ella hacía era demasiado duro y agotador. Por la noche se acostaba muy pasada la medianoche y luego se levantaba por la mañana a las 6 a.m y volvía a la noche y así era de lunes a viernes.

Preparo su desayuno y luego lo puso sobre la mesa que había en el comedor y encendió el televisor. Como siempre, no había nada interesante para ver en la tele. Dejó un canal en donde estaban pasando una película de amor. _Ja! Amor, si claro_ se dijo ella misma. La verdad había dejado de creer en el amor hace tiempo, esa vez que fue engañada por un maldito cretino al que ella pensaba era su media naranja. Eso sí, había salido con algunos hombres durante ese tiempo pero nunca volvió a enamorarse y también esas eran una de las cosas por la cual no le gustaba mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos, ya lo había hecho una vez y terminó engañada, ya no volvería a caer. Eso era lo que siempre se decía.

Inner: Oh vamos Sakura, eso fue hace tiempo ya! Chaaaa!

No me interesa, ya no volveré a caer.

Inner: Kyaaa! No puedes decir eso, no ahora y mucho menos con el cliente que tienes ahora- le decía su inner refiriéndose a Sasuke- es que acaso no lo viste? Es todo un playboy ese hombre!- seguía diciéndole su inner mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

Ya cállate- le respondió Sakura a su inner. En verdad la odiaba cuando tenía razón.

Su nuevo cliente, Sasuke Uchiha, en verdad era todo un _playboy_ como le decía su inner y también parecía un hombre serio pero no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Ya había conocido a varias personas que aparentaban una cosa y luego eran otra. Su ceño se frunció levemente al pensar en eso.

Sintió el timbre sonar y su ceño volvió a fruncirse. Quién podía ser. Nadie nunca la visitaba a menos que fuera por trabajo pero ese día no trabajaba. Juraba que echaría a quien fuera el que la estuviese molestando justo el día de su descanso. Se levantó de malagana y fue a abrir la puerta aun en pijama. Bueno, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la vieran así. Aún con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta y abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle a la persona que se encontrara allí pero las palabras no salieron de su boca en ningún momento al ver de quien se trataba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las 10:30 a.m y un hombre moreno y de cabello negro como la noche, caminaba de un lado a otro en el pequeño despacho de su casa. Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel encuentro con Karin y eso no lo había dejado pensar bien ni dormir ni…ni nada. Y qué pasaba si lo que le decía Karin era verdad? Sacudió su cabeza. No, eso que le había dicho Karin no era verdad, era totalmente mentira y se lo tenía que meter bien en la cabeza. Pero hubo una parte de él que se puso feliz cuando Karin le dijo lo de su embarazo. Él siempre había querido tener un hijo y cuando ella se lo dijo se había ilusionado, en parte, pero luego al recordar todas las veces que ella lo había engañado aquella ilusión que había aparecido en él había desaparecido.

Necesitaba hablar con su abogada, quería ver si se podían acelerar los trámites de su divorcio, quería estar lo más lejos posible de Karin lo más pronto posible. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo, Naruto.

_-Hola- _dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono, parecía cansada.

-Naruto necesito un favor- dijo el pelinegro a su amigo.

_-Eh, Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo un favor?_- dijo en tono burlón el rubio. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y cerró sus ojos.

-No moleste dobe y dime…me ayudarás si o no?- le contestó el Uchiha a Naruto.

_-Jaja claro te ayudaré teme, qué quieres?_- preguntó con curiosidad el Uzumaki mientras un pequeño bostezo se escapaba de sus labios. Era muy raro que Sasuke le pidiera algún favor.

-Tienes la dirección de la Dra. Haruno?- preguntó el Uchiha de una.

_-Claro, por qué preguntas?_- le contestó el rubio en un tono de cierta sorpresa.

-Necesito que me lo des- dijo con su voz cortante el Uchiha.

_-Para qué lo quieres?-_ siguió preguntando Naruto a su amigo.

-Tú solo dámelo, luego te explico- expresó con seriedad el pelinegro. Naruto soltó un suspiro y le dio la dirección.

_-Está bien tienes para anotar?...-_ dijo el Uzumaki y luego de recibir la respuesta de Sasuke le dio la dirección de su amiga- _Sakura-chan va a matarme-_ dijo el Uzumaki soltando otro suspiro.

-Eh? Por qué?- preguntó con cierto deje de curiosidad en su voz.

_-Es que hoy es su día de descanso y no le gusta que la molesten-_ le explicó Naruto.

-Eso no me importa, iré igual- le contestó el Uchiha y cuando Naruto iba a decir algo, él cortó la llamada. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llaves.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos y en auto no tardaría más de 10 minutos. Paró en un semáforo en rojo y luego miró la hora en su reloj. Eran poco más de las 11. Él suponía que la pelirrosa a esa hora ya estaría despierta. El semáforo cambio del rojo al verde y luego Sasuke puso en marcha el auto con dirección a la casa de la Haruno.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos más y Sasuke ya se encontraba estacionando su auto frente a un edificio alto. Salió del auto y activó la alarma de éste y luego se adentró en el gran edificio. Se subió a un ascensor y apretó el botón Nº 4 que lo llevaría al cuarto piso.

El ascensor paró y él se bajó y buscó la puerta del departamento de la pelirrosa. Se acercó a paso un tanto rápido y tocó el timbre una vez. Esperó unos segundos y luego sintió que la puerta se abría y frente a él se encontraba una pelirrosa que estaba aun en pijamas.

Parecía que ella iba a decirle algo pero se quedó callada al verlo. Él la miraba de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno. Su pijama constaba de un pequeño short que dejaba ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas y una remera de manga corta rosa y su cabello estaba suelto. En verdad se veía realmente linda y adorable en aquel pijama, pensó el Uchiha…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno se acabó el capi, espero q éste haya sido d su total agrado jejeje bueno y espero q no les haya parecido un tanto aburrido jejeje y si fue así lo siento en vdd U bueno spero q dejen coments, si? Aunke sea solo diciendo q el capi estuvo aburrido y feo jejeje U bueno me voi!! Se cuidan todos/as y voi a star esperando sus coments mui ansiosa bueno me voi, xauuuu…**


End file.
